Put it All on Me
by TheDarkWinged
Summary: With your sister being a high in class designer and your love live being an empty bucket your life can be well, a drag sometimes. When your sister butts in then well life can get interesting, which involves me wearing a dress-often. And what's up with this guy named Sasuke? And me getting felt up on the dance floor? Naruko better have something to say for herself- Yaoi! sasunaru


The crisp vines wrapped around the roman columns. Their journey continued on to the marble railing. The arbor hung with grapes ripe to be picked. The floor reflected this enchanting moment in it's white-black speckled marble. The light breeze ruffles my hair and the leaves in the arbor as it sways me into my innermost-mind a place left better un-trotted. I took in a deep letting the grace of this moment have its way with me- letting it into my inner thoughts and beliefs, and relished in what my soul felt if only for this brief time. I sat back in the iron chair-that adorned light orange cushions. Summer-break was quickly approaching, and like the wind I though, another year of school will have come and gone. What did that make it - only one more year of school, and away I was to go to college.

The sun was still high, but soon to be set. Its rays cast onto my hair-turning it a few shades off of it's yellow to a more creamy orange. How I couldn't wait till the rest of school was over and finished with. I stood, and took a last breathe of the aromatic, pure smell of the flowers- and the smell of freshly cut grass- and a final sight at the soft spring-green meadow. I gave them both somber eyes at the fact I would have to leave this cherish-able moment in the past. And move on to my abandon and unknown future.

With a brisk walk I casually flung open the doors aside and stepped into the kitchen. I felt the cool air whirl against my back, like a puppy begging to follow its master. I careful fasted the door close . Ah, so peaceful, I thought and I took in another deep breathe-to receive the faint fragrance of vanilla that is an enhancement of my kitchen. Then it happened-a most ghastly noise-the noise I most absurdly didn't want to hear now-a noise that defiles all-

my phone rang

I could hear 'I'm sexy and I know it' blast from the other side of the kitchen/living room. I slugged over to one of the two chairs, which held the object at hand. I Searched threw my brown book-bag for the vile contraption- it was a lenses of evil- Having found the object of my searching I unlocked it and answered the call.

"Hello, peace-breaker, how may I help you?," I said in a moderately less-cheerful voice.

"Hello- Dear Naruto" laughed a person I knew had a fake smile spread across their face.

"Ah," I shouted "rapist!" And immediately hung up, putting my phone on vibrate and shoving it into my pocket. "Damn Sai" I mumbled to myself, "How did he get my number?"

My hands were shaking with jitter of questions, and what their answers may be. 'Who gave Sai my number,' I thought, 'maybe he's been stalking me.' Well I already knew that. I kept on with my self-analyzing. 'Maybe he got it from school,' I wondered-but my numbers not in the directory and none of my friends would give it away. 'What if he's with the FBI- What if they figured out I'm KIRA!'- ok way too much manga Naruto.

Then I herd a 'trot,' trot,' trot,' going down the stairs- that were just to the left of me. Was it him? I jumped clear onto the couch- where I huddled as much as I could into the crack of the pillows. Then I saw the blond hair jump as the devil bounded down the stairs with a click-clack of her red high heels-

Naruko.

"You" I said jumping from my hiding place and pointed a finger of justice at the disgrace for a sister.

"Naruto its not nice to point at people," she commented threw bubble-gum smacks.

"Neither is it to give your little brother's number to their stalkers," I accused.

"Well, Naruto, your 17 and your still a -" I cut her off by clamping the beast shut with my hand, which she quickly removed by licking it.

"ewwwwwww!" I yelled shaking my hand and jumping from one foot to the other-trying to dry my cursed hand off.

"I'm just trying to help you, Naruto," she said sharply with a turn of her heels off to the fridge for her demon juice-or human blood-or whatever she drinks. I just kept jumping from foot to the other and shaking my hand, that was followed by me running to the sink and washing off her 'devil slim', before it could disintegrate my hands off.

"Stupid brother," she joked as she ruffled my hair.

"Well your-" I started to respond- but this time I was interrupted by her phone-damned things. It sang out to the song by Gwen Stafoni 'If I was a rich girl'- hey when did that stop me I thought, no one was interrupted me. I then grabbed the phone from her hand before she could say hello.

"Hello?" I asked the stranger on the phone.

"Hello, Naruto wasn't expecting you but it was a," he paused- "pleasant surprise."

"ahhhhhh!" I yelled and tossed the cursed thing to her.

"Hey Sai" she said perky, "Sorry he's just not ready, gonna have to call off the deal, that okay?" She paused as Sai talked- then her voice went deadly low. "Say that once more, perv and I'll come over there and rip whatever you have off -if any- then gourd your eyes out so you can never look at Naruto again-then cut off both your arms off and shove up your- the police can deal with the rest-" She paused seeing if there was a response- there wasn't. Then went back to her perky voice, "Glad I had this chat with you before my plans went threw- and associate with Naruto again and I will torment you very slowly and painfully and let you live, which will be worse than giving you the mercy of dieing." And with that she hung up with a cold glare on her face. I was speechless. No one ever messed with my sister and doesn't expect ultimate pain- but the fact that it was for me was flattering- and made me feel-

Loved.

"Sis, Why?" I started before being cut off.

"Listen up and listen good because this is the only time you will ever hear this," she said with a determined look on her face, she took a deep breath before she started, "You were right." That was it plain and simple.

"Wha- What!" I stammered- slightly worried- Naruko doesn't EVER say anyone is right. She might say she was wrong- but if that happens- then everyone else is wrong too-if not more- but I was- I was.

"It's a sign of the Zombie Apocalypse!," I yelled running for safety- which was again the couch. I dived and landed in the pillows hiding myself.

"Naruto, What are you doing?" Naruko said giggling walking closer to the couch.

"Umm, Duh, hiding from the zombies," I said- "plus pillows are great weapons." Hiding myself with one.

"Uh huh," Naruko said over and picking up a pillow, "fabric and feathers- real zombie killer." she said throwing the pillow at me.

"feathers are zombies' weaknesses- everyone knows that!" I informed.

"Ah!" Naruko yelled faking a scream while running from the chair, "the zombies are attacking!"

"Eat fuzz!" I yelled getting up to stand on the couch and threw the pillow at the chair.

"Oh, thank you my savor," Naruko said flattering over her 'hero'.

"don't thank me- thank the fluffiness of Justice," I yelled while holding a pillow it the air with one leg on the arm of the couch.

"And to celebrate my hero," she said still happy- then something happened with the forces in the universe- you know the ones that hate me, "you get to try on my new designs." I paused and looked at her like she was kidding, she was still looking at me with 'That Look', no, no, oh kami why do you hate me!

"You'll never catch me alive" I yelled and proceeded to try to run, and fell off the leather couch in the process- even my sanctuary has turned on me.

"Who says I need you alive!" Naruko laughed-like the true demoness she was. And that's all I need to already be to the stairs.

I continued to run- but I seemed to stop moving-the devil had me by the collar. This was one of my nicer shirts too- it was a light orange button up Calvin Klein.

"No, Please have mercy!' I stammered trying to run.

"The devil shall show no mercy to you-mortal" Naruko growled and paused dramatically, "or your soul," and with that she laughter maniacally and dragged me up the stairs my legs flaring. For someone more feminine than me this was sad- and I couldn't use that excuse that I didn't want to hurt her because she was a girl- because she was my sister, all I wanted was to hurt her!

Now came the real torture. She carried me to the right down the hallway into her room, and on her bed she threw me. While I was figuring out myself, she swiftly locking the door behind her and hiding this key in her bra

-Damn demon.

"Now do you want this to be hard or easy?," Naruko asked walking to the bottom of the bed.

"Can I leave now?" I asked shortly-not wanting to be apart of any of this.

"Come on Naru-chan you'll be so adorable" Naruko chirped.

"I'm in no way adorable-Naruto Uzumaki is badass," I said pointing to myself as if I was a dude in tuff leather.

"Yeah, sure," Naruko said, "In your dreams."

"I am so badass," I finished.

"is that right," the devil smirked.

"Yeah!," I relied.

"If your so badass the this dress isn't going to make you look like a sissy," Naruko questioned. Oh, no!

"I'm still no putting it on," I directed.

"Fine-Fine," Naruko waved," I see how it is, your not badass enough to still look tuff in it." Naruko said in an understanding voice.-dang she got me.

I stood and yanked the 'thing' from her grasp, "I can so pull it off," I stated, "just watch."

I started walking to the bathroom and I thought I herd her mumble, 'works every time,' but I was probably just hearing things.

Before I walked through the bathroom door I turned around and looked at her creamy orange room.

It had deep mahogany wooded floors, trim and doors. On the floor below her bed was an orange rug. The door to the hallway was to the left at the other end of the room, and the door to the closet directly right of the bathroom door.

The bed was made with yellow blankets and was on the farthest side; with two mahogany end tables, that were very elegant with curves, on either side. Above the bed was a yellow chandelier that looked like an abstract sun. A mahogany desk was on the right wall with a computer and papers with different designs scatted everywhere- lots were coming out of the waste basket to the right of the desk. Next to the bathroom door, to the left, was a mannequin, a stack of different fabrics, and a sewing machine on a table with a chair. The mannequin was currently sporting a frilly top that Naruko had probably just crafted.

She had a bigger-much bigger- office at her work and one in the house-but, Naruko was a weird one so she didn't like working in the same environment for very long, so she put some work things in her bedroom also, and since her job rarely stressed her out, since it was our family company- and her dream job, she didn't mind the work references in her sanctuary.

I turned and entered the bathroom- and locked the door behind me, who knows what that woman would do if I didn't. The bathroom had a large white marble vanity, with two sinks , don't know why she needed two- but whatever. The toilet was next to the vanity and a large walk-in shower with a glass door, filled the other side of the room. Naruko had also added two dressers that where across from the vanity that are full of make-up.

'Let's get this over with.' I changed quickly and looked into the mirror. A chill went up my spine-so much for being badass.

It was a tight black leather dress that went down to mid thigh. It had 2 inch straps and the way the stitching was done made it curve in on the waist, giving my slightly feminine look full out. The front had more of a corset look with black laces, which went down to were the leather waist band was. Below that the dress flared out and was bustled, underneath the bottom was made of pink tulle, like a thick tutu. The way it clung to my body was ghastly feminine.

"Naru, my darling don't forget the bow," Naruko cried from behind the door.

"No!" I said sharply, she already got me in this 'thing.'

"Well-I guess you'll just be staying in my room all-night," she said understandingly.

"Hold on woman!" after a pause I shouted back. Man she was a nuisance sometimes.

I put the bow on-it was black with pink lace behind it-enough said. It made me look like a short-haired chick with a slightly stocky body. Kami, WHY?

I unlocked the door and readied myself for torment. The first thing I was a bright white light, which was accommodated with a 'click'. And then the main attack.

I was bombarded with 'You look so cute,' and 'I wish I was as pretty as you,' and 'the black and pink look so good on you,' also ' if I was a guy I would so do you,' and what every other words she could spew out of her mouth all at once.

I'm still bad-ass" I said and closed the door in her face.

"You Wish!," she blared through the door.

I turned to see what the mirror beheld once more. I wasn't going to lie I did look kind of cute. If I had anyone to show this off to, I would do it without grudge or grumble.

That's when I sighed. Naruko always did tell me I say 'if' too much.

"Naruto come on I need to pee," Naruko shouted and rammed her fist into the door.

"So lady like of you, Why don't you just go to the downstairs bathroom, or the guest bathroom?" I replied and started to change.

"Shut up, I'm too lazy," Naruko banged.

I quickly change the rest of the way and ran out of the bathroom before she could whack me in the head-she somehow managed to anyway. I dropped the dress and bow on the bed and ran through the now unlocked door, then down the hallway before she could keep me captive again.

I ran into my room and slammed the door and locked it.

'Phew,' I said and collapsed onto my bed.

My room was a bright neon orange-with the same wood work as Naruko's room. The bed I was laying on, had dark blue covers and a black leather headboard. The bed was in the middle of the room on the right wall-which was in front of the door. In front of my bed, was my plasma mounted on the wall, next to the door. My TV was accommodated with my Xbox and kinect; they sat on a dark wood dresser that was full to the nines with movies, videogames and other DVDs.

To the right of the bed was a bookshelf, then next to that a desk with a computer and chair. Then next to that was another desk and chair, but it was covered with papers that held stories and pictures; all being my creation. Then to the left of the bed was a end table and a comfy reading chair, with had an antique style to it. At the feet of the chair was a fuzzy orange rug. Then a closet to the left of the chair on wall to the right of the bed, and a bathroom door next to that. To the right of the bathroom in the corner was a black leather sofa.

"What to do now?" I asked myself.

I looked to my closet.

"Why not," I said again aloud.

I trudged off to the closet door and poked my head in. My sister's closet may be gigantic, but mine was fairly large too. It had at least 6 large clothing racks across the walls, and had a small round chair on a orange carpet on the end of the room and had two mirrors on either side of the door. I walked in and flipped the light on.

I started looking through the clothes on each rack. Once I found sufficient apparel I put it on. It was a pair of black Ralph Lauren baggy jeans, and a grey Hollister hoodie.

"Ah," I said when I looked in the mirror, " I look horrid in this." I continued to talk to the person in the mirror, "How am I suppose to get a boy-friend in this, they'd run at the sight of me?" 'Ugh,' I thought looking away from the mirror and off to find something of better accord.

I grabbed a black mesh, slightly see-through, t-shirt, that had thick solid black trim, and a pair of black skinny-jeans, with a few chains on it, they where most likely both from Hot Topic.

" Flamboyant much?" I asked myself when I looked in the reflecting glass, "I thought so, it was only Naruko's designed that looked good on me." I sighed, "Ah I'm never going to find the right look!" I slightly yelled and sat onto the round chair, " I look horrid in everything."

"Horrid- more like torrid." Naruko cheered. Wait Naruko?

I fell completely off my chair. "How the hell did you get in here?" I questioned- she answered by lifting up the key in her hand and giggled.

"I hate you," I finished, " How long have you been here?"

'I herd enough," she said somberly, and nodded like she does when she has an evil plan up her sleeves. For safety measures I put my phone into my new pants pocket.

She grabbed a pair of black combat boots that sat in heap in the corner of the room-right next to a pair of converse and rainbows. "Put these on she demanded. I gave her a peculiar look, shook my head and grabbed a pair of orange socks from a dresser that was built into the walls behind the clothes. Then sat back down and put on the leather and laces. When they were adorned she grabbed my arm.

"Come, On," she drilled dragging me out into the hallway, down the stairs, across the living room, out the door, across the porch and into the driveway where she spat me into the passenger seat of her 2011 Acura TSX Sport Wagon. Where she proceeded to lock my door, then jumped like a gazelle into her seat- and locked all the doors, to prevent my escape.

"Naruko-where are we going," I asked as she started the ignition.

"Ah shut it Lemon-head," Naruko said back and zoomed out of the driveway.

"Lemon-head? Naruko, do I need to call the police for kidnap and slathering?" I asked, a little bewildered at the childishness.

"Got a problem with it?" Naruko asked.

"I'm pretty sure your drunk, but as long as you say where going-no," I asked.

"Just wait and see Lemon-head- wait and see," Naruko replied. The rest of the ride to our mysterious destination was in silence. The sun has finally set and the moon was on a high rise-but the stars had yet to present their dazzling show.

The first thing I realized was the beginning of a slight pulse to our car-then I saw the people filed in a straightish line, people had on outfits from raver wear-to prom dresses-to steam punk. Lastly to hum of dubstep filled my ear-lifting them alive and setting my brain into a slight iambic pentameter (it's a rhythmic pattern one 1-2 that matches your heart beat: Shakespeare is famous for using it)

"The club!," I shouted being shocked, "Really? Why are we here?"

"Come on Naruto-like Rebecca Black says 'It's Friday-Friday-got to get down of Friday-a," she sang jovially, " plus I know your going to meet loads of hot rich guys. Who would love to be your man servant," Naruko finished.

"Ok I now really think your drunk- what has Tsunade been teaching you!" I responded ready to take the wheel.

"I'm not drunk Naruto," she said in a serious voice-then switched to giggling-, "I can see it now some tall, dark and handsome guy getting on one knee screaming 'I want you to have my man-babies!'"

I just sat there giving her a 'WTF' face. When we pulled up to the entrance the bouncer automatically knew who we were and had two workers open our car doors.

"Mr. and Miss. Uzumaki," they both greeted us in unison. They both had on the employee Anbu mask on their name tags read Jake and Hoku. "What's thy pleasure for the evening?" the first asked.

"Two master suits-neither being too near each other-but still on the same floor-two entrance tickets into the club- make up a tab that both of us can use-also stock both of our closet with some of the clothes that is in our storage room, and don't for get the 'sleep wear' this time-and" Naruko listed out then paused, "What's the big event for tonight?"

"A fire show at the main outdoor pool," the second anbu said, "and as always your entrance." Then they let us both out of the jail cell-I mean um car. Yes! Freedom!

"Park her in my reserved space," she said handing her keys to the first anbu.

"No need to tell us, Miss. Naruko, Please enjoy your stay at The Hidden Leaf Hotel" the second said, and the first hopped in the car as the other went to help stop a argument that started as they saw us drive up.

"Servants as always," I stated to Naruko as we bypassed the line and went to the left side of the shiny black stone walkway. There was life everywhere-people chattering to our direct right- people on the patios, some eating at the tables- others just enjoying themselves- some where even with their 'special other' under one of the gigantic cherry blossom trees. Even though it was a ridiculous hotel- everything was perfect. The Hidden Leaf- was started by my parents friends, well it was expanded by them, they use to tell Naruko and I stories of the crazy parties here- always involving the most sought after people, so their was no worry about any major vandalisms. It was still like that-but even more extreme.

The family who owned it had some sons and with their help they completely revolutionized the hotel, and expanded the number of their hotels. When you say party hotel- this is the place that comes to mind, cosplayers, ravers, the rich, stars- they all came here. It was probably the best place on earth.

There was also water features that where on either side of the walkway that reflected the lights and almost the music that grew slightly louder- taking me into another state of mind-rather than a short distance of space.

We came to the entrance doors which two more workers, different Anbu, opened for us. "welcome," they both beckoned and I nodded my head in thanks. When we walked it the beauty of the hotel hit me. It was more of a refined style- with two stairs that curved up to the next floor and a waterfall that came out from the middle of them. At the pool the waterfall made was two large semi-circular couches that almost went around the whole pool. There was two services desks, two entrances to different dinners, one being more elegant, and the other more like a sports bar. Also there was two entrances to two different clubs that you had to go down stairs through sound proof doors to get to, one being popish, and the other more of a rock style. There was also a large en trance way that lead off to other parts of the hotel that sat behind the waterfall. And their was people, lots of people. An anbu, another-different one, walked up and handed us our cards to our room.

"All your request have been fulfilled as you requested," the anbu said bowing his head as he handed each of us our cards. Damn their good.

"Thank you," I said back trying to get this poor guy to stop bowing.

"Ready to go up to our rooms-check them out then go down to the clubs," Naruko asked.

"Hell yeah!" I shouted back-probably a little to loudly.

We headed up the left stair case and headed to the elevator which was near the very top of them in a little cove. Our floor was the 21st, which was the top floor, besides the penthouse. Naruko pressed the button, because she beat me to it-what I like pressing buttons, and up we went. We had to stop a few time since others where filing in and out at different floors, I looked at my card to my room number- 2012. 'Great' I thought, the year of doomsday.

"hey Naruko, what's your room number?" I asked sheepishly.

"umm," she said pulling it out of her pocket, "ah cool, it's 2121, what about you Naruto?"

"2012," I said muffled knowing she would make fun of me.

"Ha-" she cracked up, "we better get you some more pillows then, for you to fight of your zombies." ok now I started cracking up.

"I could so see that happening to me!" I replied back, we where both a laughing mess now.

"Glad to see your enjoying your elevator ride," a deeper voice sounded. I looked up to see a tall guy with black hair and dark charcoal eyes, wearing a traditional black and white suit.

"Hey Itachi," Naruko said through laughs." hey Itachi your tall, dark and handsome, do you want to be Naru's man servant."

"Oh MY God! Naruko!," I spurted.

"What!," Itachi said reaching back trying to free himself from the elevator. One we calmed down we looked up at the sight, and almost burst out laughing again. Itachi was clawing the doors.

"Itachi calm down," Naruko said patting him on the back.

"I jus- I ju- I just didn't want to be convicted of pedophilia is all," Itachi said standing up for himself, "anyway what are you doing here-not that it's a bad thing or anything." By this time the doors opened onto our floor and we shuffled out- well Itachi strutted, as we continued the conversation, while walking down the hallway, that's walls where complete windows.

"Well Naru- here wants his very own super man, if you know what I mean," Naruko said gesturing with her elbow.

"I said nothing of the sort," I said trying to defend myself and turning slightly red, "I was kidnapped I tell you!"

"I think I believe Naruto more," Itachi grumbled with a nod.

"Ahhh," Naruko whined, " Itachi."

"Well, here's my room," he said and stopped in front of room 2108, "You know Naruto, that my brother is into blonds, I've been told he's pretty easy on the eyes."

"Wait doesn't he go to my school! Sazu-gay or something," I asked, " Sorry I'm terrible with names."

"Sasuke" Itachi corrected.

"Oh you mean the guy who walks around looking like theirs a pole up his," I started and then stopped myself, " I mean-."

"Yeah that one," Itachi finished, " he's not so bad as he appears, he just rarely let's himself relax- because he thinks he'll get hurt."

" That's so sad," I replied and felt a new pang of understanding to Sazu- Sasu, gay-guy, whatever. 'Not like I was going to go out with him,' I'm thought.

"Just giving you a suggestion," Itachi said finally, " maybe we can all have breakfast together or something."

"He's at the hotel!," Naruko screeched, " Oh, this will be so much fun."

"Yeah he's probably slouching around here somewhere," Itachi said then his phone went off-just a text message, " ah more troubles with costumers, you'd think with the employees I have, well I'm sorry I have to go," he said and started walking back down the hallway.

"I'll call you," Naruko shouted to him, and he waved he's hand in the air to show that he heard. Once he was out of sight Naruko turned towards me, gave me a stare then attacked. " ohh, this is going to be so fun," Naruko screeched giving me a tight hug, " your man servant fantasies will come true!"

"You mean your fantasies" I said barely through her suffocating grip.

"Right," she said dropping me and I gasped for breathe, " well, whatever. Now go on to your room I have plans to make." With that she scurried off to her room.

I walked down the hallway and stared out the windows. One by one the stars were starting to appear for their debut.

"It's a beautiful world isn't it," said a slightly familiar deep voice. I thought the sound was coming from my own mind-but I decided to answer it anyway.

"Yeah," I sighed into the glass. Wait- that deep voice wasn't mine, I straightened back up and looked around, only to find air. 'Crap, please not let this be some ghost of Sai or something' I thought to myself as I bound swiftly down the hallway- I pasted Naruko's room which I didn't even need to look at the door number to know- her voice was just that loud. 'no,' I thought again, 'the voice was too alive to be dead, and it was kinder and more serene, than Sai's.' I shivered at the mere thought of that creep.

I stopped when I finally reached my room, and unlocked the door. The place was amazing. Everything looked shiny and new- it was by no means the first time I had been there, but it always wowed me. When you walked it their was a kitchen to the right that had a bar to look out at the living room. Straight forward where some steps, which I journeyed down, and ran and jumped on the couch. It was super comfy. There was two couches with a coffee table in the middle, and a fire place in between the large windows on the wall, above the fireplace a large TV was mounted. There was also a baby grand piano in the room that brought an extra point of class even if you didn't play. The living room had a few end tables, with lights or a phone on it-along with real plants throughout the room. The large room had five doors, other than the entrance. One for the guest bathroom, an office, a guest bedroom, a mini-theater and the master bedroom.

'What should I do first', I thought., 'I could go swimming, or the arcade, or eat-even if I'm not hungry they have killer Ramen.,' As I thought to myself I herd a 'click' sound and shot up.

"Zombies," I yelled and covered my face with a pillow.

"Naruto, your rooms so cool," Naruko explained, " mine is cool also- it's kind of girly though, your's is super elegant."

"NARUKO!," I yelled and threw the pillows at her, " how did you get in here, you nearly gave me a heart attack!."

"Naruto," she explained calmly, " you left the door open." She gestured to the slightly ajar door.

"Oh," I said befuddled. "oops."

Naruko just laughed at me.

"So, what are we doing," I asked trying to get out of the loser position.

"were going to the clubs," Naruko stated like it was a fact, " where you will find your superman."

"Your still up about that?" I asked, "I mean there's so much we could do instead."

"Nope," Naruko stated, "your going I just have this strong feeling-like something else is pulling me to making you do this."

"Naruko", I asked.

"Yeah," she relied slightly dazed.

"What have you been smoking," I asked.

"Naruto," she looked at me seriously, " I'm serious-I honestly think something good is going to happen tonight and when it does you owe me a nice gift."

"Fine," I said, "and what if it's horrible?"

"Then-" Naruko paused thinking, "you can have a room here for the whole summer."

"Deal," I said and shook her hand.

By the time we got downstairs it was about 9 p.m. about the time everyone started showing up.

"Which club?" I asked.

"Well, lots of people are going into the pop one right now so…" Naruko pause, "to Technologic we go."

The Anbu bouncer was the same guy who went to helped us outside.

"Hey Jake," I said.

"Thought you said you were bad with names?" Itachi said from behind us.

"I'm ok when there recent, plus American names are easier" I responded , and Itachi just nodded in understanding.

"So, your going clubbing, Itachi," Naruko cooed.

"No actually just saw you and though we could have a nice conversation while your standing in line," he said amused at her assumption, " I don't get many nice conversations anymore- lately even from Sasuke, its always about work and business."

"In fact that's what I wanted to talk to Naruto about," Itachi finished and looked at me and whispered in my ear, " I asked Sasuke to go to the clubs tonight- he's not much of a people person though." I looked up at him puzzled when he moved away- and then understood.

-almost everyone was going to Technologic.

"Thanks for the advise, Itachi" I replied and he knew I understood. A beeping went off in his pocket again, and he sighed.

"Sorry, got to go again," and with that he strutted off on his phone. The line started moving slightly faster, since they added another employee to help shuffle people in.

Once we pasted through the entrance door the world seemed to open up to us-it was dark, with lights going on and off- shades of greens, blues and purples. The music, it was half of what I had heard outside- but it was loud enough to send my ears into a buzz. Everything seemed surreal, the people, the lights, and the quick tempo music.

"Let's Dance," Naruko talked loudly over the music, and I replied with a nod. The song playing right now was a slightly up-tempo version of Britney Spears', 'I wanna Go.'

Naruko and I shuffled to the side of one of the large groups, not wanting to get caught in the feeding frenzy in the middle. Once you go in, you would never be the same. We danced for a minute to the beat, actually I think Naruko had her own beat playing in her head. Then the song ended and started playing E.T. by Katy Perry (the rap version). We danced for about half of the song when I began to get slightly hopeless, Why didn't Naruko know that no one wanted me- I just wasn't cut out for love. Some guy started walking over to us and Naruko elbowed me slightly in the ribs.

'I guess beggars, can't be choosers,' I thought to myself.

The man had white hair with blue tips and fair skin, and sharp canines? He was wearing teal blue shinny jeans and a white slightly see-threw top.

"Hey I'm Sugetsu," he said with a slightly perky slightly bored attitude.

"Hi, I'm Naruko and this is-" but she never even finished before-

"Oh my waterfall!" I knew you looked familiar, "but, I never would have guessed," he paused, "that's not your usual choice of wear, but it does look fabulous."

I looked over at Naruko for the first time, she was wearing a leather skirt with a frilly orange top that a leather jacket was draped over with a pair of leather combat boots-She wore this kind of style sometimes, but in her magazines she stuck to either natural, elemental, oriental or glamour styles.

"Well, we are at a club," she replied casually.

"Would you dance with me then, Don't worry I'm gay," he stated.

'obviously,' I snickered, 'who else would read her magazines and say fabulous.'

"It would just be cool to dance with some one so famous," he finished.

She turned to look at me and gave me a worried glance.

"Don't worry," I assured her, "I'll be fine."

She let out a sigh, "If you say so," and with that she walked off to a deeper part of the dance floor, trying to talk to Sugetsu over the music.

I sat down at one of the round velvet tables for a minute trying to think of what I would do next. I could either, wait for Naruko, try to find someone in here, or go to the other club to find Sasuke.

Each one sounded more risky than the next-but I was Naruto Uzumaki, so I got out of my chair walked over to the other staircase and ascended to the main lobby. Where the music blended back together.

Next problem-how was I going to get in?

I walked over to the no line entrance to the club called, 'Mayhem'. There was only one person at the door.

"Do I need to buy a ticket or anything," I asked.

"Name?" he asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he replied and they looked slightly surprised.

"Itachi has already reserved you a ticket and a dinner at-."

'Wow, he prepares well," I thought, "Well, he is the owner."

The ANBU opened the door and the other side was filled with the other half of the music.

Everything was black, red, orange, yellow or silver. It was a true punk style. While I had my burst of courage I ventured into the depths of the dance floor. Sometimes everything went dark and other times the strobe light would light up the room.

The crowd was much smaller than the one in Technologic, but it was far from tiny. While I had my burst of courage I headed to the dance floor, to the center of the dance floor. I started dancing to the beat that pounded into my soul. The song was "Scared" by Three Days Grace the song was rough and emo-just what I needed , it made me feel that their was a worse mess that I could be in, that there were people who felt as bad as me. That's when I let go the stress I had been holding back, the worry of what my future held, of what was happening. I trusted my body to lead me on the right path, I let go in trying to control my life, because it was getting me no where, I just wanted to be in the moment. The song changed and I let go the last bit of self-awareness- my sight, my eyelashes met and my body changed with the new beat of "Blackout" by Breathe Carolina, a more of a pop song. Partially threw the song I felt a pressure on my front side and snake around my neck and cross on the back of my neck, pulling my mouth to their neck. My hands naturally went to their side and I felt how they had no shirt on, I could also tell that they where taller than me. Their skin was smooth and covered in a small layer of sweat ,from dancing, their big muscles flexed under it as they danced a longed synced with me.

"Don't come here often do yah?" he whispered into my ear and I could feel his soft hair brush across my face.

'that voice is familiar', I thought, it was deep and husky, and sent chills down my spine.

The song seemed to fade into the background and the beat was the only thing keeping me grounded to the world, because he was making me fly, maybe it was the music that had gone to my head- but I was having the best time in that song. The song ended and I reached out to the thing that had seduced me. To find only air.

"Naruto, were have you been" a worried voice squeaked, and a hand shoot out of the mass of people towards me and pull me away before I could find whatever had been my entertainment. Naruko pulled me out of the club before she started talking again. "Why did you run off like that?" she hiccupped, "sorry." figures Naruko would yell so much she would give herself hiccups.

" I don't know I just had this weird feeling to go," I defended myself, leaving out what Itachi had told me earlier, " not worry, I'm almost an adult I can handle myself."

" Naruto," Naruko giggled, "you know you are always going to be a child."

"Hey," I barked back slightly hurt.

"-Whatever," she replied, " We need to get you ready."

"Wait, What!" I yelped but she was already dragging me away.

~Put it All on Me~

Naruto - hey Shirigami

Naruko-Naruto! I'm not a shirigami- I'm more like Misa!

Naruto- ha! You're a whore

Naruko-not like you could get her

Naruto-I would so go for Light

Naruko-then your more like Misa- I could so see you pulling it off! Ha ! Need to make a outfit for that-

Naruto- ahhhhhhhhhhhhh (runs away)

Naruko- get back here!

Well here's my first chapter-srry it was a slight cut off (it would have been twice as long so ch 1 will be kinda two chapters)- I hope I can make the following just as long! (probably will be out of ideas)- so if anyone has something that they would like to happen please comment- :D

Thanks for reading! Hopefully it wont take two years for me to update or anything- I'm just one of those people who can just loose a week and not remember a single thing- maybe it was aliens- I wouldn't know-

Anyway thanks for taking time to read.

BTW: I don't hate Sai or anything-I actually like his character, but he was a good fit, it will get better I promise

INTRESTING FACTS SOMEWHAT MENTIONED-

Gwen Stefani took the song 'If I was a rich girl' from the movie/play 'Fiddler on the Roof'-which was originally called 'If I was a rich man' - not exactly like it but very similar- and it has a guy shimmying- very ahead of it's time for a old movie

And I think this should be if it's not a metaphor;

The devil had me by the collar

STUFF THE HOTEL HAS:

Outdoor: large outdoor pool, small outdoor pool, outdoor baby pool, Jacuzzi outdoor

Indoor: large indoor pool, small indoor pool, baby indoor pool, Jacuzzi indoor,

sauna, steam room (different sauna and steam room for different genders)

Two locker rooms-one for each gender

Arcade room (large),

nail and salon,

massage room

Two dinner room , one sport's bar, one regal

Two clubs, one rock, one pop

10 medium Meeting rooms

2 large meeting rooms

2 gym rooms

1 yoga room

3 dance rooms, one ballet, one pop, one waltz

1 day care

2 computer rooms; one for office, one for surfing

Future notes-

Santeria-sublime "Naruto Ringtone"

My own worst enemy-lit "Sasuke ringtone"

Your gonna go far kid- the offspring 'either ringtone


End file.
